Lost and Found
by Pharaoh Yami's Egyptian Love
Summary: According to the ancient scriptures, to get the god card from Kaiba, Kaiba must give it willingly, So Malik kidnaps Mokuba. How will Kaiba deal with a cheating Malik who steals Mokuba soul after getting the god card? Can he save Mokuba?


Lost and Found  
  
A/N: Alright I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters (though I really wish I did ^_^;) Aishiteru Yami! But anyways here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down the streets of Battle city with his little brother, Mokuba, walking beside him carrying his Suitcase. Though the case was almost Mokuba's size, Mokuba didn't seem to care at all. He was happy just helping his big brother out. Kaiba was wondering who to challenge next and where Yugi was when a thought struck him. This Malik guy had used Yugi's friends in order to get what he wanted though he had failed the first time when he almost killed him, Joey, Mai, and Tea. Malik knew Yugi's greatest weakness. Malik had said that he wanted Yugi's Egyptian god card and that ridiculous thing that Yugi always wore around his neck. Some kind of millennium thing. Kaiba knew that Malik probably wanted his card. Isis had warned him about that and to keep watch for anyone who might take what meant the most to him. Kaiba looked down at the young boy walking next to him. 'Mokuba.' If anyone tried to hurt Mokuba then Kaiba would show them no mercy.  
  
A mysterious clocked man watched from the shadows of an alley. He narrowed his eyes. "Master Malik the target is in sight." An eary scratchy voice replied back.  
  
"Good servant. Now kidnap kaiba's younger brother. That is his weakness. And once we have that little boy, then I will have Kaiba at my mercy and his Egyptian god card as well! According to the ancient scriptures I cannot steal Obelisk from Kaiba. No he must give it to me or I must defeat him in a duel. "That boy is the key to my domination so be sure not to mess this one up."  
  
The clocked man gulped then regained his confidence and glare. "Yes Master." He called for of more of Maliks "minions" and prepared for an ambush.  
  
Mokuba: "Who are you going to beat next Seto? I can't wait to see you duel someone!"  
  
Seto: "Don't worry, Mokuba. As soon as I find Yugi then the greatest duel of all time will take place." 'And Yugi's Egyptian God card will be mine' Kaiba looked around. He hadn't noticed that they were on an empty street. No one was there.  
  
Mokuba: "What is it Seto?"  
  
Seto: "Something isn't right here." He looked around cautiously. He could feel Mokuba getting a little closer to him as if a little scared. An evil eary laugh was heard everywhere.  
  
"Hahahaa. Well Kaiba I've finally found you. And we all know what that means."  
  
Kaiba yelled out. He didn't know exactly what he was yelling at but right now it really didn't matter. "If you're after my Egyptian God card then forget it! If you want it then you'll have to duel me for it!"  
  
"Who said I wanted your Egyptian God card? Right now all I need is that little boy standing right there next to you!" Mokuba clenched Kaiba's jacket. Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
Kaiba put a protective arm in front of Mokuba. "You've got to be kidding! No one will ever hurt Mokuba! You just stay away!"  
  
At that moment more then ten clocked figures appeared out of which seemed to be nowhere and surrounded them. Kaiba clenched his teeth. The first couple of "minions" charged at Kaiba but he managed to fight them off. He kept Mokuba close to him. Then a bigger of them all came up and hit Kaiba across the face before he had time to react. Kaiba spiraled down to the ground.  
  
"Setoo!" Yelled Mokuba. They piled up on Kaiba and held him to the ground. He cringed at the pain of being slammed to the cold, hard ground.  
  
Two of them grabbed Mokuba. Kaiba looked up in fright. "Nooo!" They began to carry Mokuba away. Mokuba tried desperately to escape their grasp but he was simply to weak.  
  
"Seto!" he cried. "Seto help me! Please big brother! AAAHHHHH!"  
  
"Noooo! Mokuubbaaaa!" Cried Seto. Mokuba was pulled away into the shadows. Kaiba tried his very best to push all the guys off of him but they were just to many of them. One of the bigger guys hit Kaiba and everything went dark.  
  
The sky was painted with the sunset. But it was not at all warm. Kaiba opened his eyes weakily and cringed at the pain in his head. He was lying in the street. "Mokuba!" He yelled suddenly remembering that they had kidnapped all he had left. But it was completely deserted. He started running through the streets. "Mokuba! Mokuba where are you!?" he soon discovered that Mokuba was probably not anywhere close but he had to look for him! He promised Mokuba that he would always be there for him. And he would never stop searching!  
  
Yugi and his friends walked through the streets of Battle city heading towards the game shop. Yugi was ready to call it a day.  
  
Joey yawned and stretched. "Man, what a boring day. We didn't duel one person. "  
  
Yugi: "Well at least Malik didn't try anything this time."  
  
Tea: "Yugi's right. That means that he is probably planning for his next attack. It is totally creeping me out!"  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba!" They heard someone yelling out that name.  
  
Tristan: "What is that?"  
  
Tea: "It sounds like someone is yelling.Mokuba."  
  
Yugi: "It sounds like.Kaiba!" The yells came more and more loud as Kaiba neared them. Soon he was visible. He looked frantic. Kaiba rubbed his eyes to keep any tears away. He looked forward to see Yugi and his friends staring at him. They must have heard him yelling for Mokuba. He hardened his expression not wanting to show any sign of weakness.  
  
They all ran up to him. "Hey Kaiba. What's going on? Where's Mokuba?" Yugi noticed how Kaiba cringed when he heard that name. But Kaiba pulled out of it.  
  
"It's not any concern of yours. So step out of my way. I have something I need to do." These guys were slowing him down. He didn't have time to stop and chat!  
  
Joey: "Ok buddy. Something up and either you tell us or we don't move until you do."  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth. "This is not the time for games! I have to find Mokuba!" Joey could have sworn that he saw tears in Kaiba eyes but Kaiba blinked them away.  
  
Tea: "You mean he's missing?"  
  
Joey: "Why don't you tell us. Maybe we can help."  
  
Kaiba relaxed a little and put his head down, closing his eyes. His eyes were shadowed. "They took him.The took my little brother Mokuba." He looked up. "Do you understand!? They kidnapped Mokuba!"  
  
Yugi: "What!?"  
  
Joey: "You have got to be kidding!"  
  
Tea: "Why would anyone want to kidnap Mokuba!?"  
  
Yugi: "Who kidnapped him, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba: "That Malik guy did. His men ambushed us.But there were to many of them for me to fight off. They over powered me and."  
  
Yugi: "Kaiba."  
  
Joey: "Well your not gonna just stand there are you!? Lets get going!"  
  
Kaiba: "Huh?"  
  
Tea: "Joey's right! We have to start looking for him!"  
  
Tristan: "Ikisho!" (Lets go!)  
  
They all ran off into different directions. Kaiba didn't know what else he could do. Except maybe he should just call Kaiba Corp. He pulled out his radio and still running began a search procedure. "This is Kaiba. And I order every single person working in that company to assist me now. Everyone must search for Mokuba immediately! No exceptions! If anyone can give me any information on his locations they shall be rewarded greatly. Execute immediately!  
  
"You heard the man!" Yelled an employee working at the kaiba corp. main frame. "Everyone search for the location of Mokuba Kaiba!"  
  
"His signal isn't appearing anywhere!" yelled an anonymous employee with a high voice.  
  
"Something isn't right here!" None of the employee's could pick up Mokuba anywhere.  
  
Kaiba got a call saying that Mokuba had seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. 'I'm gonna need more help..' Kaiba raced to his battle city blimp. He activated the blimp T.V. screen and started broadcasting.  
  
The duelists looked up as they saw the face of Seto Kaiba appeared on a giant screen.  
  
"Duelists, a horrible crime was just committed no more then 3 hours ago. Some dirty criminal has kidnapped my younger brother Mokuba. I want you all to assist me in finding him. The first duelist who can give me any info on his state will be awarded with a free admission to the finals and whatever their heart desires. So look all over this city until you find him!" He terminated the signal. 'This should help me. Nothing will stop me from finding him. Nothing.'  
  
Duelist Shereye: "Kaiba's little brother?"  
  
Duelist Koti: "Kaiba's little bro was kidnapped?" Everyone was confused at first but then began the search.  
  
Kaiba ran through the streets of Domino. 'How could I have shown any signs of weakness in front Yugi and his friends back there? I couldn't keep those tears in' Kaiba hated showing weakness. But.he had been thinking about what if he would never see Mokuba again. What if Malik hurt Mokuba.or worse. Here they came again. The tears of sorrow and grief. Just the thought of losing Mokuba.letting his little brother down. ..'I have go to find him!!!'  
  
With the others...  
  
Yugi: "Why would Malik do this?"  
  
Joey: "It's probably part of this "brilliant" plan to get Kaiba's Egyptian God card."  
  
Tea: "Joey's right." 'Wow never thought that I would say that.' "Malik probably wants to do some kind of trade or something."  
  
Yugi: "I just feel so sorry for Kaiba. Everyone always takes advantage of him and his little brother. They all know that it is his greatest weakness."  
  
Tristan: "That's right. Malik is taking advantage of Kaiba like he did Yugi when he kidnapped everyone and threatened to kill us all."  
  
Everyone was still running when they stopped to catch their breath.  
  
Tea: "We've just gotta find Mokuba."  
  
Yugi: "Kaiba is just so eager to find Mokuba. He had the whole city search for him. But I doubt that with Malik involved, they will be able to find him. Malik has got Mokuba hidden somewhere and he is most likely luring Kaiba and us there."  
  
Everyone looked at him deciding that Yugi was right!  
  
Tea: "The we have to find Kaiba and warn him!"  
  
Tristan: "Then let's go!"  
  
The group began running once more when a drop of water landed on Joey's nose.  
  
Joey: "Huh? What's going on?" He looked up at the sky and more droplets of water began to fall.  
  
Yugi: "Its rain." More and more water began to fall from the sky. It started raining harder and harder.  
  
Joey: "What gives? It was perfect just a second ago."  
  
Yugi: "But we still need to find Kaiba! He might be in danger!"  
  
Kaiba didn't flinch when the rain began to soak his clothes. He still kept his fast pace. But then he slipped on the slippery wet cement and fell forward on his face. But he didn't get up. He just lye there. Thinking.What if I let Mokuba down again? Like in duelist kingdom..I couldn't save him then.will it be any different here? Now an even more powerful millennium freak has him. What can I do? I'm just a freakin' human! I don't have any special powers! Not like Yugi.And he has his friends and his puzzle. But still.even if it is so hopeless.I cannot leave Mokuba! What would I ever do without him? And knowing that I could have dome something to help.But instead I layed in a damp cold street. Kaiba still lye there though.  
  
"Like.are you ok?" asked a female duelist with an eastern accent.  
  
Kaiba flinched a little. He pushed himself off the ground and wiped away some water.  
  
"Kaiba?" asked the duelist. Kaiba didn't say anything. "Is it true?"  
  
Kaiba: "Is what true!?"  
  
Duelist: "About.your little brother.Mokuba."  
  
Kaiba flinched and turned his head away. The duelist noticed how he clenched his fists and his shoulders shook a little in grief.  
  
Kaiba: "Yes. Now of you'll excuse me, I have to start searching for him now!" Kaiba jumped up and ran off. He accidentally knocked the duelist over in the process.  
  
She gasped in surprise. She wasn't prepared to fall down. "Oh.." 'What a poor guy.'  
  
(A/N: And that's the last that you'll ever see of her!)  
  
Joey: "How are we ever going to find Kaiba?"  
  
Tea: "He could be anywhere now."  
  
Tristan: "And of all the places.he's right there!"  
  
Yugi: "He is!"  
  
And in fact Kaiba was searching the park. He walked slowly and cautiously through it.  
  
Yugi "Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba: "Huh? Yugi."  
  
Tea: "Any sign of him yet?"  
  
Kaiba: "If There was do you think that I would be here?"  
  
Tea: "Well."  
  
All of the sudden lightening struck.  
  
Joey: "Yaahhh!"  
  
Kaiba: "Just like a scared puppy dog."  
  
Joey: "Huh!? What did you say!?"  
  
Kaiba: "It doesn't matter. But right now.I have no time for any of this. Mokuba is in danger and need to find him now."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The same eary laugh started coming form everywhere seemingly. "Well look who it is. Seto Kaiba. Have you found your little brother yet? Of course not because he is in my possession at the moment! Hahahaha!"  
  
Kaiba: "You monster.tell me, where is Mokuba!"  
  
Malik: "I told you that he is here with me. And if you want him back then you will need to do what I tell you to."  
  
Then a small voice sounded everywhere just like Maliks had.  
  
"Hey let me go! What's going on? Where's Seto!?"  
  
Kaiba: "Mokuba."  
  
"Shut up you little twerp!" said an unrecognized voice. It was deep and husky.  
  
Mokuba: "AAAHHHH!"  
  
Silence..  
  
Kaiba: "No! I swear Malik.if you hurt Mokuba I'll."  
  
Malik: "What can you do? All soaking wet there. But I'll tell you what.come to the Domino museum in one hour and we shall purpose a deal. And if you fail to accept my compromise the boy will be punished the dark Egyptian way! Hahahaha!"  
  
The voice of Malik disappeared.  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth. And took off running.  
  
The rain ceased.  
  
Yugi: "Wait Kaiba! It's a trap!"  
  
Kaiba stopped. "But what do expect me to do!? If it's the only way then I have no choice! So just leave me alone!"  
  
Tristan: "Come on!"  
  
Joey: "Yah, we gotta go and help him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voice: "What shall we do when Kaiba arrives?"  
  
Malik: "Just leave that to me." He looked over at the unconscious brat. "With him everything will go according to plan. And once I get that God card then Kaiba will know what it is like. He will know what it is like to not get something that you rightfully deserve. Just as that happened to me. I should have been Pharaoh for all I did. But for all Kaiba is going to do he wont get what he thinks he deserves."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grandpa Moto was sitting at the desk of his shop watching the TV up in the corner of the room.  
  
Reporter: "Today in battle city the battle's or duels have seemingly stopped."  
  
Grandpa Moto: "Whats this?"  
  
Reporter: "Earlier today a mysterious group of people known as the "rare hunters" ambushed and attacked Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
Grandpa Moto: "How horrible."  
  
Reporter: "And then they made off with the younger Mokuba Kaiba. Yes that's is right you didn't hear wrong! Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to Seto Kaiba and only heir to the Kaiba corporation was kidnapped today. The whole city was sent to look for him. With all of this commotion we were unable to locate Kaiba but we might be able to get some info from a duelist."  
  
Grandpa Moto looked at the TV closely only to see his own grandson in the background with his friends. They looked tired and panting and began speaking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey: "Man can that guy ever run."  
  
Yugi: "The museum is all the way across town! On foot we cant make it in less than one hour!"  
  
Tea: "But we've got to try."  
  
"Excuse me! You over there!"  
  
The gang turned to see a reporter and a camera (guy) running towards them.  
  
Reporter: "Hello there what is you name?"  
  
Yugi: "My name is Yugi Moto."  
  
Reporter: "Well Mr. Moto do you know anything about the incident earlier today concerning The Kaiba brothers?"  
  
Yugi: "Well I know that Kaiba is doing everything he can to find his little brother."  
  
Tea: "That's right. Mokuba means everything to Kaiba."  
  
Reporter: "Do you have something to add?  
  
Tea: "Well I just wanted to say that Mokuba is all Kaiba has left. And he wont stop until he finds him."  
  
Tristan: "Knowing Kaiba wont eat or sleep until Mokuba is safe and sound."  
  
Joey: "As a matter of fact, Kaiba has a lead and is heading towards Mokuba's location right now! We gotta go!"  
  
The reporter just stood there as the four teens ran off in the middle of an interview. She turned around to face the camera.  
  
"So there you have it folks. This is Kineko Meyumi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grandpa Moto: "I gotta find Yugi!"  
  
Yugi's mom: "Where are you going dad?"  
  
(A/N: Yugi's mother has appeared in the anime in America. But her big break was cut out of the American version. She appears in the episode where Yugi's grandpa waked up cause his soul is restored. We see Yugi's mother sitting by his bed. Also we see her when Yugi and friends show up at the hospital. She is standing next to grandpa holding a suitcase. She has short brown hair. In the japanese version she appears in the same episode where Yugi battles a possessed Bandit Keith. She is at the very beginning and she talks to grandpa because she is worried that Yugi is talking to himself. But they didn't show that in the English version! Which sucks by the way. Anyways, the show must go on!)  
  
Grandpa Moto: "Don't worry dear. I'm just going to help Yugi."  
  
Yugi's mom: "Help him?"  
  
Grandpa Moto: "Yes! I must cheer him on! Ja ne!" (Later!)  
  
Yugi's mom: "I guess that I'll stay here and manage the store then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba arrived at Domino Museum with 10 minutes to spare. He took a card shaped locket into his hand and clicked it open. He looked at the small boy. "Mokuba." He said almost choking up. Mokuba looked so happy and cheerful then. He closed it held it close to himself.  
  
"Kaibaaa!" Kaiba turned to see Yugi and his friends running towards him.  
  
'Why cant they just leave me alone!?'  
  
Yugi: "Kaiba has Malik shown up yet?"  
  
Kaiba: "What a stupid question. Of course not or I would be back with my brother!"  
  
Tea: "There is only one minute left until the hour has passed."  
  
And so the minute passed in what seemed like forever for Kaiba. Then.  
  
"So Kaiba you showed up after all. And you even brought a few friends I see."  
  
Yugi: "Malik!"  
  
Kaiba: "Forget them! You let Mokuba go!"  
  
Malik: "But first.I will drag you all to my realm! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Yugi: "Ah!" Darkness surrounded them as they were dragged into the shadow realm.  
  
Kaiba: "What's going on?"  
  
They were engulfed completely and could soon see nothing but darkness and.a dueling ring?  
  
Joey: "What is this place?"  
  
Yugi: "I have a feeling that we're here for a shadow game. I don't think that I can survive a duel in this realm. Spirit please protect my friends.Yu-Gi-Oh!" No one really noticed (except Tea) Yugi's change.  
  
Yami: "Malik, come forth!"  
  
From a dark hall on the other side of the dueling ring came a cloaked figure with a millennium rod.  
  
Malik: "Now that you are here I will like to make a proposal. For your brother Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba: "Where is he!?"  
  
Malik: "You may see him in just one second. But first." He pointed his rod at everyone but Kaiba.  
  
Yami stood protectively in front of his friends. The rod glowed and they all transported to the side of the dueling ring.  
  
Tristan: "Weren't we just over there?"  
  
Joey: "I bet Malik wants to duel Kaiba."  
  
Tea: "But Kaiba has a Egyptian God Card so he cant lose..right?"  
  
Kaiba: "Alright Malik you've stalled long enough. Show me my brother!"  
  
Malik: "First step on to the dueling platform."  
  
Kaiba decided that if it would help him get Mokuba then."Alright Malik what is your offer?"  
  
Malik: "If you give me your God Card then you shall get what you want. Its as simple as that."  
  
Kaiba: "My card?" Kaiba gritted his teeth. But without that card then he wouldn't be able to become the #1 duelist in all of the world. Why couldn't Malik wish for something else? It was either the glory or Mokuba. Get his dignity back or his only family. Of course he could see which was more important but.  
  
Joey: "Please tell me that Kaiba is going to give up that card."  
  
Tea: "Of course Mokuba is more then that card. Kaiba shouldn't have to even think about it!"  
  
Tristan: "But Kaiba is so upsessed with defeating Yugi in a duel. He probably thinks that the only way to do that is to have the Egyptian God Card."  
  
Yami: "come one Kaiba." 'But if Malik gets that cars then he will be that much closer to getting what he wants and ruling the world! But.Even if Malik does get stronger cards. He hasn't found their heart. And will never be able to defeat me in a duel!  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes. He had to it was.the only way. He looked up fiercely. "Fine Malik! You may have your card!" Kaiba reached in his deck and searched it for the card. He pulled it out and stared at it for a while. 'The only way.'  
  
Malik: "Now place the card on the field!" Kaiba did so. The card flipped over and disappeared. It re-appeared on Malik's side of the field.  
  
Malik picked up the card. 'Yes! Finally Obelisk the Tormentor is mine!'  
  
Kaiba: "Now Malik! Give me back Mokuba!"  
  
Malik: "As you wish." He snapped his fingers. A tall figure with a scared face came out of the darkness on Kaiba's side of the platform. He stopped 1o feet from Kaiba. He stepped to the side to reveal a boy hanging by the ropes tied around his wrists. (A/N: So that means that Mokuba isn't being hanged! Ok? By his wrists which are tied up. So Mokuba's okay. Just clearing that up.)  
  
Kaiba: "Mokuba!" He started running but the hooded figure got in his was and blocked his passage. "Get out of my way!"  
  
Malik: "Ring bearer." (okay that sounds WAY to familiar. LOTR?)  
  
From behind Mokuba came a glowing gold light. It was a glowing ring. It looked like the millennium ring. The light became so bright that it almost blinded everyone. It's light filled the whole area. Everyone shielded their eyes. But Kaiba kept his on Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiba watched in horror. Mokuba's eyes were wide open. They looked at him in horrible fright. Then they just went blank. Mokuba's body went limp."  
  
Kaiba: "No. Not again. Please! MOOOKKKKUUUUBBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Yami: "He didn't!"  
  
Tea: "But.But Malik said that.he."  
  
Joey: "What did he ever.do.?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes watered and the tears came up on the rims of his eyes.  
  
Malik made a small head gesture and the cloaked man blocking Kaiba's way stepped back and pulled out a knife. He held it up and went back to Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba: "Mokubbaaaaa!" He began running to Mokuba. The cloaked man brought the knife up to Mokuba then to his bindings. He sliced the rope leaving Mokuba to fall. But Kaiba lunged and caught him just before he hit the ground.  
  
The cloaked man stepped back into the darkness.  
  
Kaiba cradled the young boy in his arms. Mokuba's eyes were now closed. He lay limp in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba shook him. "Mokuba! Mokuba! Mokuba please just open your eyes." His words became watery as if he was on the verge of crying. "Please Mokuba...You cant leave me. Not like this!"  
  
Tea: "Kaiba."  
  
Malik: "Your pleas will not be answered. His soul has been sealed in the shadow realm! And you can never have him back! You'll never see his eyes look up at you filled with love, you'll never hear his giggling laughs of happiness and joy, you'll never hear him call your name, you will never get him back! You wont ever have any of that!"  
  
Malik was right. He wouldn't ever get his brother back unless his soul was restored. Mokuba was gone.  
  
Kaiba couldn't hold in the tears any longer. They streamed down his face. "Mokuba?" he chocked out. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! MMMMMOOOOOOOKKKKKKUUUUUUBBBAAAAAA!!!!" He cried. "NO! NO!" He proved to weak to hide his true sadness and pain any longer. He sobbed over his brother. He shook his head. "This cannot be happening. I-I-It's not! Mokuba.didn't.do.anything.wrong! Not like me.I failed you Mokuba and I am so sorry!" He cried more than ever. He couldn't stop. He hugged his young brothers limp form. He held Mokuba's head to his own heart.  
  
Tea was crying at this point. Like every one of her friends. They couldn't stand to watch. Such a tragedy..What pour souls.."Kaiba loved his little brother so much."  
  
Joey: "And Mokuba was the only one who loved him back."  
  
Malik laughed over them all. "This only proves how weak you really are!"  
  
Yami: "Your wrong! This proves that Kaiba has a heart! It proves that he had something worth living for! He had a little brother.which was all he had to live for! And you took that away from him! Doush'te!" DOUSH'TE!? (Why!?) What did they do to deserve such a fate?"  
  
Malik: "How do you think I felt!? With all my loyalty and work, I should have become the Pharaoh! But did I get what I deserved!? No! That is what I taught Kaiba and his annoying little brat today! What it is like to not get what you should rightly get! Do you understand!?"  
  
Yami: "You did this because of something as selfish as that.Because of that! You truly are a monster as Kaiba said.He didn't even cause that! Neither did Mokuba!"  
  
Kaiba: "Malik."  
  
Malik: "Huh?"  
  
Kaiba turned around. Tears were still coming down his face at a rapid pace. "You did this to Mokuba. You took my pride away and my brother.without him.I have nothing to live for so.Why don't you just take me too!?"  
  
Malik: "Simple.I'd rather watch you suffer."  
  
Kaiba: "I demand that you steal my soul as well! If you take one Kaiba's soul...well then.you get the whole lot!"  
  
Malik snickered. "Trapping your soul will give my little friend even more shadow powers so.I shall send you to a world of solitude, pain, and suffering!"  
  
Kaiba hugged Mokuba tightly. Holding him close. Never wanting to let go. "Little brother.Oh please forgive me.I am so sorry.I tried to get you back.but I failed you once more.You don't deserve this but I don't have the power to save you..so I pray that someone will at least save your soul.Farewell Mokuba.I.I love you, kiddo."  
  
Yami: "No Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba: "Yugi.I beg of you.Please save Mokuba's soul. I don't want him to die like this. Please you cannot let him down like I did! Think of it as a last request."  
  
The same glowing ring appeared and shown behind Kaiba. He turned around (Still holding Mokuba) and faced the light-his fate. He hugged Mokuba for some comfort as he could feel his own soul being ripped out.  
  
Yami: "I promise Kaiba, I will save your soul and Mokuba's as well!"  
  
Kaiba couldn't help his senses from stepping back wards as his soul was about to be banished forever. He kept himself from screaming. He looked up his eyes brimming with tears. 'Mokuba.'  
  
Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. The light disappeared and Kaiba's body was lifeless. It lay against the dueling platform (like inside the platform where you stand when you duel). It (Kaiba's body) was still holding Mokuba as tightly and tenderly as if Kaiba was still with his soul.  
  
Tea: "Noo! They didn't deserve this!" She cried over the two young brothers.  
  
Joey had his head in his arms against the side of the dueling arena. He was banging it with one fist. He must have been crying too. His shoulders were shaking.  
  
Tristan was just standing there. He was like a statue. He couldn't tear his eyes away from that scene.  
  
Yami's eye's were squeezed shut. His fists were clenched. His eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
Tea: "Malik..How could!? HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING!?"  
  
Malik: "Shut up you annoying little girl unless you'd rather face the same fate as those two."  
  
A/N: Alright I started writing this story without any intentions of re- writing thw whole end of the series. Besides Ididnt want to give away the ending to those of you who don't know how the TV series ends (even though the manga is still going). So this next part is the re-united of Seto and Mokuba. So here ya go. It doesn't reveal any part of the series at the end of battle city so don't worry)  
  
At first everything was dark. 'What is happening?' Thought Seto Kaiba. He opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He looked around at his surroundings. The steps of the museum? How did he get there? 'Ow.' His head was throbbing. Then it hit him. Malik stole Mokuba's soul away but then he had his soul taken away too. But he had Yugi promise to save Mokuba before him! That meant."Mokuba!"  
  
Kaiba jumped up. He didn't see his younger brother anywhere though. All he saw was Yugi's friends. But no Yugi either.  
  
Tea: "Kaiba! Your awake! You got your soul back!"  
  
Kaiba: "Where's Mokuba!?"  
  
Joey: "Hey chill out man." Kaiba: "I asked you where my brother was! Tell me where he is now!"  
  
Tea: "Well.we don't know.when we came to he wasn't here. So Yugi said that he would be right back and.."  
  
"Tea!"  
  
Tea spun around. "That sounded like."  
  
Joey: "Yugi!"  
  
Tea: "Its Yugi! And he has Mokuba!"  
  
And in fact Yugi was carrying what seemed to be an unconscious Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba: "Mokuba!"  
  
'What's going on? Why am I moving?' Everything was so.strange. 'My head...it hurts.' The young boy in Yugi's arms was suddenly full of life. Mokuba opened his eyes.  
  
Yugi: "Ah! Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba: "Yugi? Oh! Where's Seto!?"  
  
Yugi put down Mokuba.  
  
Yugi: "Hold on a sec he should be."  
  
"Mokuba!!"  
  
Mokuba spotted who had called his name. "That's was Seto's voice.."  
  
Kaiba couldn't believe it.It was Mokuba.and he was alright! "Mokubaaa!"  
  
Mokuba could see his older brother running towards him. He began to run too. "Setoooo!" Both of the brothers had tears in their eyes.  
  
Kaiba held out his arms. Mokuba reached up and jumped into his big brothers arms. "Setoooo!"  
  
"Mokuba." Seto hugged his brother. Mokuba squeezed Seto as hard as he could. Mokuba was crying already.  
  
Mokuba: "WWAAAAA! Seto its really you! Its really you!" Mokuba sobbed on.  
  
Kiaba just closed his eyes as the tears fell down his face. He gave a tight squeeze to Mokuba. And set Mokuba down on the ground and put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. Mokuba was smiling.  
  
Kaiba: "Mokuba.I want you to promise me something." He said smiling.  
  
Mokuba: "Anything big brother!"  
  
Kaiba: "Don't ever become like me. I failed to save you and." The tears fell harder now. "I thought that I lost you. When your soul was stolen again because I failed to protect you from harm. I said that I would always be there for you and so far.its all been a lie. I.I'm sorry Mokuba."  
  
Kaiba hugged his brother again.  
  
Mokuba: "You didn't fail me Seto. You came for me and did your very best no matter what to save me. You even gave up your Egyptian God Card for me! And Seto.I love you!" Mokuba gave a Kaiba a warm embrace.  
  
Kaiba: "And I.I love you too Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba: "Just keep this." He held the locket. "And whenever you're away you'll always have a piece of me in your heart and you can never forget."  
  
Kaiba smiled. Then he looked over to Yugi. He stood up with one hand on Mokuba. "Yugi.I offer you all of my gratitude. You kept your promise and saved Mokuba. He means everything to me."  
  
Yugi: "Hey, no problem. I'm just happy seeing you both re-united."  
  
Kaiba: "Come on Mokuba. Lets go home."  
  
Mokuba: "Alright home! I can't wait!"  
  
'And I promise Mokuba.No more lies. I cant live without you kiddo.And I will always be there for you.'  
  
The End  
  
A/N: And so this sappy story comes to an end. Please review cause..because its nice. Oh. And one more thing..All promises are meant to be kept.don't lose someone you care about because of a broken promise. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Yakusoku...(Thank you very much. Farewell..)  
9 


End file.
